A Broken Heart! A Crash! and A Happy Forever!
by sherryangel
Summary: Jesse breaks up with Rachel. Rachel is broken. Finn is the only one who helps her, then a shock comes, then a crash, but it all ends up happily forever. *not so good with summary* it is after Lyrangits and before Journey.
1. Jesse's gone!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee Fox does.

**A.N:**So this is my first multi-chapter fanfic story, so I hope you enjoy. XD XD

Jesse is gone!

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"I can't do this anymore" Jesse said harshly, "I don't want to be your boyfriend."

"But, why?" I asked, holding back my tears.

"Well," Jesse looked cold, not the Jesse I knew, "You aren't that popular, you won't have sex with me and it is pretty obvious you still have felling for that dumb Finn Hudson."

"No, Jesse" I wept "I really like you" even though I know that I love Finn but I couldn't deny that I really like Jesse.

"Well, I don't" his voice was filled with anger and hate. "This whole thing was just to get you close to me so when I dump you, you'll get broken and your team will lose regionals, having you to sleep with me was just something extra for me"

"I knew...you would...break...my heart" I said between my tears.

I left Jesse and ran to the only place in the whole school that makes me feel better, the auditorium.

I ran to the stage, sat on the piano bench and broke, tears rushed through my eyes, and I felt like the whole world pushed my chest so that I can't breath anymore. My sobs started to get louder and louder, and I felt like I was going to faint in any minute now.

I heard footsteps, they were running toward me. I saw a tall figure approaching and I knew who it was, he was Finn. That was the last thing I was aware of before I passed out.

I woke up to find myself home, on my bed and Finn was sleeping, leaning his head on its end. Once I moved he woke up. He looked so worried and concerned.

He came and sat next to me. "Hey Rach", "How are you doing?" he asked with a real concerned voice.

"I am fine." I lied; I knew that I wasn't anywhere near fine. I was heart-broken. I really liked Jesse and he was so nice to me.

However Finn knew her better, she was the only one he knew all so well to be able to read, and he knew she wasn't fine at all. "Rachel, what's wrong? What happened?"

I broke again "Jesse dumped me" I started crying again.  
Finn didn't say a word, he just hugged me and held me in his arms trying to sooth me "It's alright, it's alright"

I kept crying in his chest till I fell asleep.

I didn't go to school the next day, however Finn has been calling me non-stop but I couldn't talk to him.

He warned me, when I started going out with Jesse. He told me that Jesse didn't actually like me and that he was just using me. But did I listen, oh no I didn't, and now here is the proof that he was right.

I decided that I will prove Jesse wrong, and that I'll go back to glee, kiss ass in regionals and beat him and his team.

There was one month left for regionals. The next day when I went to glee everybody greeted me with the 'I told you so' look; however their facials soon changed to looks of sympathy.

I tried so hard to be all happy and energetic, but whenever we sang an old song, I would remember Jesse and how we used to hang out have fun and practice, so I would start crying and leave the choir room.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I decided to quit glee.

"Mr. Schuester?" I checked if he was there or not.

"Yes!" Mr. Schuester checked to see who wanted him.

"Oh Rachel, good you came, I wanted to talk to you" he sighed "I've noticed that you have been so sad lately and cry whenever we rehearse an old song"

"Oh, yes, about that, I -" I was interrupted by Mr. Schue "- I just wanted to tell you that if there was anything I can do, just tell me"

"Actually, Mr. Schue, there is" I took a deep breath "I am quitting, I can't do glee anymore."

"What?" Mr. Schuester looked immensely shocked, "Rachel you can't leave Glee, You are the captain of the club"

"I am sorry Mr. Schue, I can't" I said those words and ran out of his office.

**No one's P.O.V**

"WHAT?" Finn freaked. "What do you mean Rachel quitted glee?"

"She can't, glee is her life," Kurt said.

"Without her we are screwed, there is no chance of winning regionals now" Artie said,

"Although we would never admit it in front of her, but she is the base of our glee pyramid, without her everything will fall apart" Mercedes agreed.

Everyone was freaking out, and Mr. Schuester was trying to calm them down. Finn took this as an advantage and got out of the choir room. I ran through the halls, down the stairs and out of school doors, straight to the parking lot, hoping to catch the girl with stripy skirt and printed blouse.

Being a jock, he did. He caught up with Rachel, and took her hands to stop her. She stopped and faced him with a surprised face.

Rachel was surprised to see Finn stopping her in the school parking lot.

"Hey Finn what's wrong?" she looked sad.

"What's wrong?", "WHY THE HELL DID YOU QUIT GLEE?" Finn shouted, but immediately calmed down. "Sorry Rach"… "Rachel what is wrong?"

"I can't do it anymore Finn" She wept "Every time we sing an old song I remember Jesse"

She said between her tears "I … didn't like … him … that much … but still … it hurt"

She was on the ground now crying while holding her chest for her dear life. Finn crouched to her and held her strongly in between his arms

"I am sorry for that, I am really, but you can't stop your dreams because of him, he isn't worth it."

"I know but-" "-No buts", Finn interrupted.

"We can work this out" he took her hands " We will lay back on the songs that gets you sad, we _will _work it out, and I _will always be with you_"

He sighed "You know that I still care about you Rachel, a lot, and the only thing that is stopping me from going to Carmel and killing that Jesse St. Jackass is _you_"

He pulled her up "We will go back to Glee and work things out, Okay?"

Rachel nodded "Okay"

Hello fanfic readers so as I stated before this is a multi chapter story but I want to know you opinions first before continuing so don't hesitate pressing that little blue link down and review XD XD

Sherryangel xoxo


	2. Rachel is back

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee Fox does.

"We can work this out" he took her hands " We will lay back on the songs that gets you sad, we _will _work it out, and I _will always be with you_"

He sighed "You know that I still care about you Rachel, a lot, and the only thing that is stopping me from going to Carmel and killing that Jesse St. Jackass is _you_"

He pulled her up "We will go back to Glee and work things out, Okay?"

Rachel nodded "Okay"

Rachel is back! 

The choir room was like a circus, no one knew what to do.

"Mr. Schue" Finn entered the room with Rachel in his hands, "Rachel has something to say"

"Okay" Mr. Schue motioned for them to sit down. Finn was going to sit, but Rachel held his hands telling him to stay.

Finn had a sympathetic look on his face; his eyes were full of worry. He held to her hands and stood by her.

Rachel cleared her throat; she looked sad, pained, and tired. "I am not leaving Glee," everyone released a sigh of relief "however; I won't be all happy, Rainbow and Sunshine anymore. I have been broken deeply, so it will take me time to get back to normal."

"That's okay Rachel, we are glad that you will stay with us, and we will do all that we could to help you" Mr. Schue comforted Rachel.

"Well, First thing is that we are going to lay back on the songs that relates greatly to _Jesse _and make Rachel sad." Finn said, with his sound full of hatred when he said the word Jesse.

Everyone in Glee started talking all at once, and Finn couldn't make a word from what they were saying. However Mr. Schue stopped them.

"It is okay guys, we have many more songs, beside without Jesse they weren't going to work anyway, and it is a great reason to rehearse old songs."

"Thanks Mr. Schue" Rachel was really grateful for Finn and Mr. Schue.

"You are more than welcome Rachel," He replied.

Finn and she went to sit down to start their rehearsal, but Finn caught Mr. Schue mouthing him a _Thank you _and Finn just nodded.

Rehearsal was actually good that day, not as good as before, but good since Jesse left Glee.

Time passed, and Rachel started getting better, happier and more Rachel Berry-ish. Finn stood by her and took care of her the whole time.

He picked her up for school, ate lunch with her, walked her to classes, drove her back to her house and even spent time in her house so they could do their home works together.

Finn and Rachel started getting close and closer, Finn would call Rachel babe or beautiful every once in a while and she would smile at him shyly as a replay.

Rachel started smiling and laughing again too, and that made Finn so happy that if he could he would dance on the moon from happiness.

Everyone noticed how too close Rachel and Finn were. They were nearly inseparable. All their team mates were glad to see both of them so happy like that, except one. Santana had a whole plan for Finn and her planned ahead.

Hello fanfic readers I know this chapter was short but don't worry I will update the next chapter so soon I promise :D however you would make me more than happy if you pressed that little blue button down there and reviewed at least let me reach five reviews which means three more xD xD

Sherryangel xoxo


	3. Blackmail

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee Fox does.

A.N: ** special thanks to my friends Merna and Sara for helping me in this chapter, you are the best friends in the world XD**

Everyone noticed how too close Rachel and Finn were. They were nearly inseparable. All their team mates were glad to see both of them so happy like that, except one. Santana had a whole plan for Finn and her planned ahead.

Blackmail

What you don't know is that since _their date_ Santana liked Finn, and when Santana like something she wants it to be only hers. Therefore she didn't like the relationship between Finn and Rachel.

Although till now Finn's and Rachel's relationship was nothing but friendship, the love and affection they held for each other was like crystal clear. Everyone in the glee club knew that Finn and Rachel had feelings for each other.

However Santana had a plan. She was going to blackmail Finn into being her boyfriend and if he refused she would drop the sex bomb on Rachel.

So the next day came and Santana had only one thing in her mind. Finn.

'_Okay, so today would be the day'_ he thought_ 'I wouldn't chicken out, today I will ask Rachel out'_ … _'Right after glee'_.

Finn was so excited today. He felt that he would finally get to be with the girl he loves. However he didn't see her in the morning today.

Last week, Rachel's dads bought her a new mini-cooper, which she totally loved, so she drove it to and from school, instead riding with Finn.

Finn's P.O.V

The school bell rang and I had to go to my homeroom. I was heading to class when I met Santana. I didn't really like Santana, and I regretted losing my virginity to her every day. It was nothing, felt nothing and was wrong.

"Hay, Finn" Santana said heading toward me with a devilish smile on her face.

I didn't like it however I answered briefly "Hi"

"Listen," she blocked me, "I want something from you, and if you didn't do it, I will tell Rachel about our little motel date."

I froze in my place, I was shocked. "You're blackmailing me?" I was surprised.

"Yes, I guess I do" she was cold, and didn't care about a thing.

"Now, I need you to become my boyfriend and stay away from the Berry girl"

"WHAT?" I said a little bit louder than usual. I was getting mad.

"I can't stay away from Rachel. I don't like you while I _love_ Rachel. I was going to ask her out tonight."

"Well, good luck with her saying yes after she knows about you sleeping with me," she threatened.

I felt helpless; I didn't know what to do. I can't risk Rachel knowing that I lied to her and that I lost my virginity to Santana.

"Okay" I sighed "I will be your boyfriend, but, just as a title, no PDA not outdoors or indoors."

"Fine with me" she shrugged "as long as you are mine and not Rachel's"

"Maybe I am yours by title, but I am Rachel's by heart, always had, always will be"

I haven't seen Rachel the whole day at school, and it was glee by now. I was sure I was going to meet her now, well of course it is glee, and Rachel Berry would rather die than miss glee.

I have to admit I was afraid of meeting her. I didn't want to see her reaction, and I was right.

As soon as Rachel entered the choir room, she headed straight to me, and since we haven't seen each other till now, she came to me and hugged me.

"Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Yes, did you?" she nodded.

"So how are you today?" she asked.

"I am much better now" that was true. I am always happier whenever I am around Rachel. I now it is cheesy but she was the sunshine of my life.

We were talking happily and having fun. However Santana had to interfere.

"Get lost Berry, stay away from my boyfriend"

Rachel was shocked. "Boy-friend?" she chocked, looking at me.

"Aha, Finn and I are now officially a couple."

I was right in not wanting to see Rachel's face, because her look broke my heart into million pieces. She looked terribly sad and pained. She gave me a blaming look, and I couldn't do anything except giving her a huge apologetic look, although I am sure it was mixed with pain, sadness and guilt.

Hay guys :D see as I promised I uploaded the third chapter as fast as I could xD so as always make me happy and press that awfully lonely blue button down there :D and tell what you thought of the chapter and the NEW GLEE PROMOS xD xD

Sherryangel xoxo


	4. A shock

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee Fox does.

* * *

**A shock**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

"Finn and I are now officially a couple". Santana stated, with that evil smirk spreading all over her face.

I can't describe how I felt in that moment. I was in complete shock. It can't be! Finn! Santana! going out! couple? It can't be! However it was, Finn and Santana were somehow going out now.

I felt my heart break into a million pieces; when I finally thought that Finn and I could be something more than just friends, something like that happens. I couldn't stay in the choir room anymore, so I left. I went to the only place in the school that I knew I could shelter in. the auditorium. I felt pain, sadness and hurt.

How could Finn do this to me? I thought he liked me, I thought we had feelings for each other. Could all this be a lie just like the last time? But, this time was different, Finn really did care, I was able to feel it, his actions said it, and even more his eyes, they were full of affection and emotions.

However, history always repeats itself. Finn always found a way or another to hurt me.

But Finn's face?

He looked sad and pained. He looked like what he was saying hurt him as much as it hurt me. He never looked like this on the other times. His face had sorry written all over it. And I could feel that he was torn apart from the inside.

Something was wrong and I am going to know what.

I tried talking to Finn the whole week, but Santana trailed him like his shadow, whenever I tried talking to him, she would be there to stop me.

Finn looked different. He _was_ different, a different Finn that the one I knew. He was sad and gloomy all the time. He was cold. As if the fire that was once in him put off. He wouldn't talk like he used to, wouldn't smile, and even more when we sang he wouldn't be caught up in the song like he used to, the fun in singing with him was lost, he was lost.

* * *

**Finn's P.O.V**

"Ugh. I can't take it anymore" I screamed from the top of my lungs, "I can't live in this hell."

I collapsed on our living room couch, and of course, my mum came to check on me.

"_Finn, what is wrong?_" she was very concerned.

"I _can't _take Santana anymore, I hate her, even more than Puck" I was full of anger.

"Santana? Isn't she your girlfriend?" my mum looked confused.

I sighed, "Well, she is blackmailing me into it. She doesn't want me to end up with Rachel."

"She has something on me that might drive Rachel away for good." I explained more.

"But, come to think of it, I am not with Rachel now, and if I told her the truth myself, she might forgive me, and I might actually have a chance" Finn's face lit up.

"I know exactly what to do now, thanks mum" I ran to my mum and kissed her and went to my bedroom. Tomorrow I was going to set things straight.

I was going to end it with Santana. My life won't get any worse than this. And I can't take it anymore. The way Rachel looks at me, it kills me even more every time I see it. I miss her, I miss her like crazy, I miss her babbling mouth, her enthusiasm, her laugh, her kindness, I miss the way we used to sing together, I missed the feeling of her in my arms whenever I hugged her, I missed how she would compliment me when I do something right and even more I miss they way she smells, her eyes shine, her lips pout, I even miss her knee socks and her argyle sweaters, and how her short skirts could turn me on in a second. All in all I miss _my Rachel_.

* * *

"ARE YOU CRAZY FRANKENTINE?" Santana was raged.

"YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME!"

"Oh, yes I can, and I am" I said coldly, I couldn't care anymore about her and her dirty schemes I was done with her for good. I turned around and left, feeling relived and happy. Now all I had to do was to tell Rachel, and wish she would forgive me, and we could finally be together.

* * *

I can't believe it! I was late again. Now I may not get to talk to Rachel before glee so maybe after it.

When I arrived I nearly got a heart attack. It can't be, not now, not when I was finally gonna make things right. Santana was talking to Rachel about something. Rachel looked sad and her eyes were tearing up, this was totally not going as expected. Rachel turned to face me, 'Oh no, she is crying, even though it is impossible, please god don't make it what I think it is'. I was really freaking out now, from what I saw things weren't going good, and Rachel was pretty mad and sad. I can't believe that I might actually lose her in this moment for good.

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

Rachel slapped Finn really hard. "How could you?" she was looked enraged, and deeply hurt.

Finn now was sure that what he feared did actually happen. He knew that Santana must have told her the secret. What was he going to do now? He had to try to do some damage control, but he knew he wasn't good at that. Well, the only choice he had was to be truthful and try to pour his heart out for her and hope the sky that she would forgive him.

"Rachel I am so sorry" he pleaded. He was not just pleading he was begging her for forgiveness.

"You won't even deny it! so it must be true" Rachel couldn't believe what was happening, Finn! And Santana! "How could you lie to me?" she wasn't really the person to ask that question since she lied to him too, but she had to ask.

"Santana! Really! You broke up with me to go and have sex with Santana?" Rachel was breaking down. "I really thought that you liked me"

"I did and I still do"…"And you did it with Jesse anyway" Finn was trying to defend himself although he knew that even Jesse was kinda his fault too. But he had a point, they both did so what was the problem, even though he knew exactly what the problem was.

"No, I didn't" she whispered to herself, but Finn heard her.

"What?" he could have sworn that he heard her say that she didn't.

She snapped, "I said I DIDN'T DO IT WITH JESSE"

Finn was now straight down confused "What? Why?" he really needed to know why she didn't do it with Jesse.

Rachel sighed; she knew that she had to get this over with "Because he wasn't the right person, because he wasn't _you_." Rachel confessed.

"I _loved_ you Finn, and unfortunately I still do. I _still_ love you" there she said it.

"But it is late for me?" Finn said that with his heart breaking into more than a million pieces. He couldn't believe it. Every time he tries to make things right and better, it always gets worse.

She sighed, even though it hurt her like hell, she had to let him go,"It is far from late now, I gave you so many chances, but you ruined all of them, I don't have any more for you Finn."

"Rachel please" Finn pleaded. He really wished she would forgive him.

"I am sorry Finn" Rachel said leaving the choir room crying. And Finn was left there with a shattered heart. This hurt both of them really heart.

Finn stood there shocked, but when reality hit him, he ran toward the parking lot, hoping he would catch Rachel. However this time he was late; he saw her pulling her car out of the school parking lot. But he didn't give up, he was determined to talk to her, explain everything, and make her give him another chance.

Finn got into his car, turned on the ignition, and then drove after Rachel. It was raining but he was able to spot Rachel's mini. She was speeding, which wasn't something she would do, he freaked out, and he was really worried it was dangerous to speed in that kind of weather. But he knew that the reason for her speeding must be because of he was chasing after her.

Finn was worried, she was driving really fast. He tried to hunk at her, call her cell but she wasn't slowing down. He didn't know what to do. She passed him in the traffic signal, so he had to stop. However not too long after stopping he heard a lot of cars honking and a loud crash.

Finn panicked, he had a deep felling telling him that something bad happened, really bad, and that Rachel was in the middle of it. He drove like a maniac as soon as the light went green, and he nearly died from shock when he saw what happened.

* * *

What do you think happened; I am pretty sure that most of your guesses would be right. So how about you right them in a review and also tell me of what you think about the story so far.

Make my day and press on that little small link down there and leave me a review? Sounds like a good idea xD so... review please ? ^_^

sherryangel xoxo


	5. A crash!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee Fox does.

* * *

**A Crash**

**Finn's P.O.V**

Rachel's car has crashed against a tree, and Rachel, my fragile little Rachel was trying to get out of the car. I felt my heart stop and I couldn't think of anything except that I had to reach her.

So, I stopped my car in the middle of the street, not giving a damn about anything, and ran across the street to the only thing I could see in my mind, Rachel.

I ran like a maniac, feeling the adrenaline fill my body with a massive amount of power. When I reached the car, I saw its door, it was badly damaged and wouldn't open, so I did the only thing I could think of, I broke it open. Rachel was half way passing out, her eyes were so red from crying and her body was bruised badly and her forehead was bleeding. I held her petite frame and got her out of the car. I only heard her call my name before she fully passed out.

I freaked out; I kept calling her name even though I knew she can't hear me. I kept telling people to call 911 till someone came a told me they were on the way.

Rachel was bleeding hard and loosing so many blood. I tried to stop the bleeding with my shirt but blood still came out. Her body was starting to tremble and I was getting even more terrified. I knew that didn't mean good. I kept calling her, telling her to stay with me, and that I am so sorry for ever hurting her.

* * *

The ambulance came soon enough; one of the paramedics asked me about what happened as they took her into the ambulance. I told him what happened, and I also told him that I will have to go with her. He agreed after he saw that I won't take no for an answer.

I held her hands the whole time in the ambulance. I was barely keeping it together seeing my tiny Rachel like this. I knew from the paramedic in the car what will happen when we reach the hospital. They will take her to the emergency room to check on her, stitch her wounds and see if there were any broken bones. He also told me that they will have to transfer her some blood since she lost a lot.

I was so worried and freaked. My mind started to play moments Rachel and I had together like a movie, that didn't help, but it made it worse, I even started tearing up. I have treated her so badly in the past before I knew her and after I knew her I still mistreated her at the start. She was a true friend to me and I used her. Even after those times when I actually started treating her fairly, there were moments that I could have made better but I chose not to. I took her for granted, and now I may lose her. Rachel, my Rachel, please come back to me, I love you, yes I love you and I want you to know that an to be with me.

I was in the middle of my thoughts when I heard the paramedic saying, "Oh God!"

I didn't like the sound of that, "what? Is there something wrong?" I asked nervously. However I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what was wrong, I was afraid that the worse might happen.

"It says here that her blood type is O positive, and we had a huge trauma earlier that consumed the entire O positive we had" he looked a bit worried. "Do you know anyone with an O positive blood group?" he asked.

Thankfully I understood what he was saying, for Rachel and I studied that lesson in biology last time. I thought deeply trying to figure out someone with an O positive blood group, till it hit me. "ME!" I kinda screamed "I have an O positive blood group, you can have my blood!" I told the paramedic.

"Are you sure about that?" asked the paramedic and I just nodded.

"Okay then, great, as soon as we arrive we'll take her to the E.R and you to the blood transfer section."

"Okay" I answered. I didn't care if they sucked all my blood for Rachel. As long as it was going to help her I was okay with that. And if you thought about it, it was kinda cool too, my blood would be running in her veins and I would save her life. I would be like her hero. And I always wanted to be a hero.

After a while, when everything that happened sunk in, I remembered that I haven't called anyone and told them what happened, so I called Mr. Schuester and told him that Rachel had an accident and that we are heading to the hospital. He told me that he will meet us there.

* * *

As soon as we reached the hospital, I saw Mr. Schue. He came quickly and held me to reassure me that everything would be okay. But I couldn't take it and I broke down, I recapped all that happened to him, and asked him to call my mum and Rachel's dads because I had to go. He told me he will and that everything would be okay, but I really wished I could believe him.

I went to the blood transfer section to let them take some of my blood, it wasn't that easy since I was worried about Rachel and my heart was beating really fast. But they did it eventually ant took the blood they needed. I was dizzy for a while, but the nurse told me that it was normal to feel dizzy. She even told me to try to relax, but I just couldn't, all that was on my mind was Rachel and how she was in a life and death situation.

I couldn't relax so I left the room and went to sit with the Mr. Schue at the waiting area. When I went there, it wasn't only Mr. Schue anymore, it was the whole glee club, I was shocked, since we were still in the middle of the school time. I was so grateful to that, and I wished Rachel was here to see how much they cared about her and how much she was to them. They were all here, even Santana. Worry was so clear on their faces, the girls even cried while they were listening to what happened. We were waiting.

Five hours have passed, people started to leave. Mike, Matt, Santana and Brittany were the first to leave. Quinn and Puck were next. Artie, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt left and hour after. My mum came to check on me, see what happened and if I am all right, she wanted to stay but I made her leave. So it was only Rachel's dads who were worried to death, Mr. Schue and me. We were sitting there waiting for the doctor, he came earlier and told us that they were stitching her wounds and mending her bruises, and that luckily she didn't have any broken bones, however she wasn't stable yet. Now he came again and told us that she is stable, but hadn't waked up yet.

I didn't like the look on the doctor face when he said "hadn't waked up yet". So I went to talk to him, I wanted to know if there was any problems, and asked him to be true with me. He nodded and told me that in those kinds of cases, when a patient hit his head the danger isn't over until they woke up. Because there is a chance they might go into a coma.

A coma, so that means Rachel might not wake up. God, Finn you really messed it up this time.

Her dads went there to see her, then Mr. Schue and I. Mr. Schue just checked on her, and asked me if I was gonna be okay and left.

I couldn't handle her sight. My tiny cute little angel was in the hospital, with band aids all over her body, and a big one on her head. All that was because of me, stupid me. I sat on the chair next to her bed and tears started pouring out of my eyes, it was all my fault.

* * *

**A.N:** I am so so sorry for not updating for a long time it is just that I am going back to school and I don't have that much time to write. Any way hope you like the chapter, I know it is sad but the last one is next, so make me happy and press that little cute blue link you see bellow xD xD

SherryAngel xoxo


End file.
